There is something in the closet
by AutumnLeaves03
Summary: Its 5 years after the giant war and Percy and Annabeth have settled down to raise there kids, one night, two of them come up in the middle of the night complaining about something in there closet, what could it be? a monster? a god wanting revenge, or maybe its just a animal!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's AutumnLeaves03! I'm back with a new Percy Jackson story!**  
 **Thanks for clicking on this story! Anyone who reviews will get a shoutout in the next chapter!**

Annabeth lay in her bed. Percy was beside her, drooling with his mouth slightly open.  
Annabeth put down her monster-proof phone, closing down her new game King Of Thieves. She had just gotten a gem worth a lot, and was feeling pretty good.  
She sighed and snuggled up to the pillow, listening to Percy's snoring, habitually looking around the room for any trace of spiders.  
She closed her eyes, looking forwards to a long night of sleep.  
"Mommy?" a little voice said.  
Annabeth turned in her sleep, mumbling something along the lines of, "Go away, I don't want to eat spiders."  
"Mommy wake up! There's something in the closet!" a slightly different voice said.  
That's when Annabeth woke up, her twin daughters standing there, one in gray pj's and the other in an all-too-familiar shade of green.  
Ashley was clutching her stuffed owl, her curly black hair hanging over half of her face while Amber was standing there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot. Her wavy blond hair was still in its braid, and she wasn't holding a stuffed animal or anything.  
"What's in your closet?" Annabeth asked.  
"We don't know, but its loud, I think its scratching the door!" Ashley said in a hurry, her stormy gray eyes shinning with fear.  
"Yeah, it sounds scary," Amber whispers to me, her sea green eyes shinning with excitement.  
"Okay, I'm coming" Annabeth said as she got out of bed, Percy was still snoring in bed. She debated on whether to wake him or not, but decided it was probably nothing.  
She wearily followed the twins downstairs and into the basement. Annabeth's and Percy's room was on the top floor, The twins wanted to be in the basement, claiming it was the biggest.  
As they walked down the hall, Annabeth started to hear scratching noises. Frowning, she slowly entered the room. The noise was indeed coming from the closet.  
"Ashley, Amber, go get Daddy," She commanded as she slowly edged to the door.  
The twins scrambled out of the room. Annabeth could hear their feet pounding up the stairs. They probably thought this was some exciting adventure.  
She sighed. They were going to wake up their little brother, and the last thing she needed was to be fighting a monster in the closet while dealing with two year old Charlie, who was basically a miniature version of his dad when something was happening- i.e., over energetic.  
She waited for about thirty seconds, then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs again, the door opened and Percy walked in holding Riptide. Amber was holding Annabeth's dagger and handed it to her like another little kid might give their mum a lollipop. Ashley was leading Charlie into the room.  
"Okay, we can't let whatever is in there leave this room," Percy commanded.  
Accordingly, Ashley and Amber, with Charlie trailing behind, closed the door and windows.  
As Percy slowly approached the closet door, Annabeth looked around with a resigned attitude.  
 _This is what the life of the most powerful daughter of Athena is like when she's retired from godly wars; we have something in the closet, and there are two four year olds on the top bunk of their bunk bed, and a two year old sitting in the corner waiting for the monster like it's an everyday occurrence. This is crazy!_ Annabeth thought.  
Then Percy opened the door to the closet, and promptly dropped his sword arm to his side, blinking.  
On top of the dresser, sitting on a pile of clothes, sat the cutest thing Annabeth had ever seen.  
There was a flying squirrel in the closet, And then it leaped at her

 **And that's all! Thank you for reading!**  
 **AutumnLeaves03 wishes you a good day or night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's AutumnLeaves03! I'm back with another chapter! Anyone who reviews will get a shoutout!**

 **A shoutout to:**

 **athena and artemis magic**

 **I heart Warriors**

 **Fabian Guereca**

 **Guest**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

Annabeth screamed and swatted at it with her dagger, but, being a little, cute, mortal flying squirrel, the dagger simply passed right through it.

It landed on the ground next to Percy, rolling over and looking up at him inquisitively.

Percy yelped and scrambled out of the room, completely forgetting about keeping the doors closed and not letting it out. All of that went down the drain as he dashed out of the room, screaming about getting a box to trap it.

The flying squirrel ran out the door, and started running around the basement.

She sighed and grabbed Charlie, who was screaming and crying in the corner, the twins had climbed down from the top bunk with the cardboard swords Percy had made them (he had claimed, "Its perfect! They get used to swords and they can't kill each other!").

It didn't work out like Percy had thought.

Amber had taken the kitchen knives and removed the blades, duck taped them to the end of her wooden sword and chased Ashley around for a few minutes before Annabeth found out and took the DIY'ed weapon away from her.

By the time the twins had charged out of the room, waving their beat-up swords and yelling, Percy had came back with a cardboard box.

"Great job keeping it in the girls room!" Annabeth told him as she looked under the sofa. All there was there were dust bunnies.

He shrugged and started looking around too, but then they heard a shout.

The twins were screaming that the flying squirrel had gotten up to the main level of the house.

"Great," Annabeth mumbled sarcastically. "Seaweed Brain, Take Charlie!" she said to Percy and handed him the crying baby.

Percy held Charlie, but apparently he didn't want to be held, because he started screaming even louder.

Annabeth rushed up the stairs to find utter chaos. Lamps were scattered on the floor, the refrigerator door was wide open, the sink was overflowing with water, and the twins were running in circles, waving their swords and yelling.

Then she saw it; that cursed flying squirrel had jumped onto the ceiling fan, and it was starting to whir round.

Annabeth cursed in Ancient Greek as Percy came up from the basement, shouting that Charlie had bitten him in the ear.

Annabeth cursed some more (she could get pretty creative) as the flying squirrel was flung off the fan and started gliding in circles around the room.

It landed on yet another lamp and promptly knocked it over.

Percy put Charlie down and held out the box to me, I grabbed it and tried to shoo the overexcited little creature into it.

The flying squirrel edged closer to the box, closer, closer, almost in, and then a cardboard sword came flying out of nowhere and hit the box.

It startled the flying squirrel and it leaped onto Annabeth's arm, climbing further over her shoulder until it decided to use her forehead as a springboard and dived into the air again.

Amber picked up her sword sheepishly.

"Sorry, mommy," was all she said.

"Give me it," Annabeth responded furiously, holding out her hand.

"No!" She said and held the sword tighter.

Annabeth wrenched the sword out of her grip and then grabbed Ashley's, who handed hers over without a fight.

Then Percy yelled, "I GOT IT!"

Both Annabeth and her daughters turned to see Percy pinning the box lid-down to the floor, Charlie poking it with a broken piece of glass from a light bulb.

"Charlie! Give that to mommy this instant!" Annabeth screamed, running over to him.

He looked up at her with his ever so cute sea green eyes, his mop of brown hair hanging down over his face.

Thankfully, he handed her the glass.

She chucked it in the trash and got the vacuum, turning it on and going around the room meticulously.

Then she heard the sound of a box moving and the giggles of the twins.

Annabeth Chase turned and paused her cleaning frenzy just in time to see Percy lifting the box and putting the flying squirrel in Ashley's hands.

She dropped the vacuum with a clatter and rushed over, reaching for the animal and cursing her husband at the same time.

The squirrel was duly grabbed and shoved in the box.

"Put it outside!" she said, glaring at Percy.

"Okay," Percy sighed.

Annabeth walked into the kitchen.

She closed the fridge door, stopped the tap running and mopped up the water. Then something jumps on her head.

Her hand flew up and frantically scratched her head, but it was gone.

Then she heard even more yelling and the stomping of feet.

"Did you see where it went?!" Percy yelled, bouncing from foot to foot in a crazed panic.

"See where what went?" she asked, dread creeping into her mind.

"The flying thing, it got out of its box," Percy said, looking surreptitiously at Amber for some reason.

"WHAT!?" Annabeth screamed in disbelief.

A crash sounded from upstairs.

 **And that's all! Thank you for reading! Sorry for taking so long to update, and sorry for it being short!**

 **AutumnLeaves03 wishes you a good day or night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! It's AutumnLeaves03! I'm back! Sorry for the wait. A lot of things happened. School started back up for me and I got a new puppy, her name is Fern, she is a blue standard Poodle, and she is very sweet! (A Blue Standard Poodle is really a gray poodle, its just called blue because of the color of its skin. look it up if you want more info.)**

 **Anyway, on with the show!**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson.**

 **A shout out to:**

 **Guest!**

 **Thanks for reviewing!**

Annabeth swore and dashed up the stairs, passing the open door to the room she shared with Percy as she headed towards Charlie's room.

Things were a mess. The expensive lamp had been knocked onto the floor, all the books had been pushed off the shelves, and Amber was standing in the crib yelling at Ashley to close the door.

Annabeth dashed in, slamming the door without thinking and accidentally catching Percy's little finger.

"OW!" Percy yelled, trying to wrench it away. Annabeth hurriedly kicked the door open, bent down next to him and looked at his finger.

The white was already darkening into an unpleasant purple color; there was a small gash running down from the tip of the nail to where his joint was. Grimacing, she dabbed the blood away with a box of Kleenex and sat him down next to the door.

She had enough of this flying squirrel.

Grabbing her cell phone, she scrolled down her contact list as fast as possible and called Piper. Maybe she could charmspeak the thing into a box.

Annabeth smiled wryly as she waited for Piper to pick up the phone. Piper would come over and everything would be fine. She and Jason lived a few houses down the street with their two baby sons.

Piper finally answered the phone.

"What do you want?" she mumbled, her voice groggy with sleep.

"Oh, gods, Piper," Annabeth sighed in relief. "There's a _flying squirrel_ in my freaking house! Can you please come over and charmspeak it into a box?" she asked as the squirrel leapt off the floor with agility onto Percy's face, rapidly climbing onto his jet black hair.

"Don't you remember?" Piper asked in annoyance. "I'm at Camp Jupiter, with Jason and Reyna. It will be a three or four hour drive to your house, way to long for me to drive at-" there was a pause "- three in the morning! I'm not driving to your house to grab a flying squirrel!" she snapped.

"But can't you use Tempest to get here?"

Annabeth sighed as she realised her friend had hung up. Piper was exceptionally grumpy when she got woken up from her beauty sleep.

Percy groaned as Charlie toppled over, right onto his hurt finger. Annabeth looked up. The squirrel was resting in the crib for the moment, but any sudden movement- such as Charlie and Amber being idiots- would set it off again.

Ashley was trying to reach up to Percy's head with the intense concentration displayed only by kids under seven, Amber was curled up on the floor, muttering about giving up and keeping the 'cute little thing' as a pet, and Charlie was sitting next to Percy, staring at him as if saying, _Why are you sad, Daddy? You're a demigod! Me falling on your finger can't be as bad as the wars!_

Although, they hadn't actually told Charlie any of that stuff, so that obviously wasn't what he was thinking… Annabeth sighed and looked at her phone again.

She dialed Pipers number again hopelessly and waited for her to pick up.

She finally did.

"What are you _doing,_ Annabeth?! STOP CALLING ME!" Piper shrieked. Annabeth winced and held the phone away from her ear.

"Just listen to me, I'm putting it on speaker and can you try to control the squirrel from through the phone?" Annabeth asked severely.

"Fine," Piper sulked.

Annabeth put the phone on speaker and Piper started to speak.

"Okay, stop running around or whatever you're doing and go into the box Annabeth has," Piper said through the phone.

Annabeth looked up from the screen hopefully, but what she saw made her almost want to bungee jump into Tartarus screaming swear words at the squirrel.

Ashley and Amber were jammed into the box, Percy valiantly attempting to resist but slowly crawling there anyway, and Charlie was perched on top of Ashley's head, yanking on strands of her dark hair.

The squirrel was nowhere in sight.

She growled, a scary sound that made Amber… sigh in exasperation. Huh.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. This was it for the heroine of Olympus. For about the hundredth time in her life, she mentally rewrote her gravestone.

 ** _Here lies Annabeth Jackson-Chase, heroine of Olympus, Survivor of Tartarus, favored child of Athena, Mother of Three, Sister, Friend, Wife, Loved One._**

 ** _R.I.P. Annabeth. Died from a flying squirrel entering her house at three in the morning. We will miss you._**

The grave would be nicely carved, and next to Percy's. His would read:

 ** _Here lies Perseus Jackson, hero of Olympus, survivor of Tartarus, bane of monsters, leader of demigods, favored child of Poseidon, Father of Three, Brother, Friend, Husband, Loved One._**

 ** _R.I.P. Perseus. Died because his two-year-old son sat on his finger during the Attack of the Flying Squirrel. We will miss you._**

Then she heard it, a scratching sound. Looking at the box, with struggles she lifted Charlie, Amber and Ashley out and then dragged Percy away; in the very middle of it, laying curled up and staring at her, was the flying squirrel.

She smiled, incredibly relieved, closed the box and carried it outside.

The flaps of the box swung open to reveal no squirrel and a ragged hole in the side of the box.

Words could not express how much she cursed.

She rushed back inside and found it sitting on a lamp, cleaning its back left foot.

She broke into tears, sobbing and screaming at the squirrel, grabbing her phone and viciously stabbed in 911.

 _"Hello this is 911 emergency line, what is your emergency?"_ the operator asked.

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, trying to form words.

 _Ther-there is a flyimnb squeal in me houmse, i can't get it out! *sniffle sniffle* can you helb me?_ she started crying again.

There was a silence from the operator, then the phone was hung up.

She started crying again.

Then the squirrel leapt, springing nimbly for the half-open door and escaping outside.

Annabeth collapsed on a chair, utterly exhausted.

She calmed down enough to go find Percy and the kids when she heard screaming and yelling.

Her entire family came hurtling down the stairs.

Then she saw what they were screaming about- at the top of the stairs, staring down at them with big eyes, was a chipmunk.

 **And that's it! The last chapter of Something In The Closet! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Until the next story!**

 **AutumnLeaves03 wishes you a good day or night! :)**


End file.
